ssxfandomcom-20200213-history
Moby Jones
"King of the hill! And country!" ''-'''Moby ' Jones Moby Jones is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross). He has appeared in every SSX game expect On Tour . Moby, is also one of the five originals. Friend(s): Zoe Payne (all games) Enemies: Mac Fraser (SSX-SSX 3), JP Arsenault (SSX Tricky) Psymon Stark (Blur) SSX A BX rider used to taking risks and breaking bones... Moby's Personal Info Nationality: British Height: 5’10” Weight: 180 lbs Age: 18 Blood Type: A– Style: BX Edging: 13/22 Speed: 12/24 Stability: 12/24 Tricks: 9/29 SSX Tricky Moby is fearless and attacks the SSX courses like a buzz saw. With his piercings, scars, and tattoos, Moby takes risks that others wouldn't. He's young and a bit undisciplined in his approach to racing. Moby craves the respect of his fellow competitors on the circuit. Age: 19 Blood Type: AB Height: 5'10" Weight: 190 lbs. Nationality: British Rider Style: BX Alternate Sport: BMX Motto: "I ain't yer mate, mate!" Dream Date: Kerri Edgworth Friend: Zoe Enemy: JP Favorite Movie: Trainspotting Favorite Reading: Soccer in the Dock Favorite Music: Swinging Utters, Bob Marley Favorite Course: Mesablanca Favorite Trick: Superman Barspin Other Hobbies: Watching football, modeling, working out, drums Greatest Strength: Patience, no fear Greatest Weakness: ? 'Rivalry System' Rank Video thumb|300px|right SSX 3 Raised in the rough and tough streets of Brixton, England, Moby used a BMX bike to get him on the path to international recognition of his extreme athlete prowess. He became recognized as fearless and aggressive, and no one went bigger or better. This time around Moby has raised his confidence level and balanced it with a newfound chill. The opportunity to be challenged in every event, every ride, has left him with a mindset that is cool, calculating, and strategic. He knows there are young riders lined up to knock him off his perch and calmly rejects there ambition. He is often described as a machine, able to win and ride with an almost superhuman proficiency. Rider D'NA Age - 20 Vertical - 5'10" Mass - 195 lbs Nationality - British AKA - Mr. Jones Stance - Goofy Blood Type - A Neg Rider's Faves Thing in the World - Footy Thing to Hate - Small talk Place to Ride - Chamonix, France Riding Partner - Zoe Payne Riding Victim - Mac Fraser Other Sport - BMX Trick - Frontside inverts on anything SSX Event - Boardercross Secret Spot - Short Squaw, Red Mountain, BC Food - Roti Accessory - Downhill armor Career Highlight - A gold in all disciplines in one weekend. ''Rider Qn'A'' Boxers or Briefs - Freedom in boxers, mate. Things You Have Broken - Left shoulder, jaw, most of me toes, an' all of me fingers. If You Weren't A Pro - A spy. The Word - "I am what I always is." SSX Blur Moby's extreme side was born out of his youth riding his bike EVERYWHERE in Brixton, England. There are only a few tricks he hasn't tried, and a few hidden slopes he hasn't found, and he plans to fix those problems this year! Age - 21 Height - 5'10" Weight - 195 lbs Blood Type: A- Nationality - British Likes: Footy Dislikes: Small talk Trait: Assured Partner: Zoe Rival: Psymon Favorite Event: Race Stance - Goofy Motivation: Try to beat his personal gold-winning records. ''Quotes from DJ Atomika'': * Moby's favorite thing to do when he's not riding? Catching a little footy on the tele. He loves to get rowdy rootin' on his favorite team the Spurs. * Moby earn his reputation for being fearless by riding a BMX bike off of rooftops. He returns to the SSX with a new level of confidence and a taste for big air. * Moby brings the mean streets of Brixton, England to this winter wonderland. He's rough, he's tough, some people say he's superhuman. * People might not know that Moby has a culinary side. He grew up in and around the Brixton Market and often cooks up quite a spread for his mates. Relationships Zoe Payne Zoe Payne has been Moby's 'mate' through all the games. In SSX Tricky, both Moby and Zoe mention each other in their interviews. Zoe states she loves his accent, while Moby said she's a fitted girl. During a post event (before a race), Zoe comments Moby by saying he's hot, while Moby simply chuckles. In SSX 3, while playing as Moby, Dj Atomika mentions Moby, and Zoe, wondering if they have a thing going on. He states that Moby is the only male competitor who isn't intimated by Zoe. In SSX On Tour, though not being a playable character Moby is mentioned at the end of Zoe's 'after the tour'. Moby is living with Zoe in Big Mountain- right above Rob and Bob's work shop. Mac Fraser In SSX Tricky, during a interview Mac states that he doesn't understand why Moby is always 'picking' on him. Mac has Moby listed as his enemy in his Tricky bio. However, Moby has JP listed as his main enemy and his aggression towards Mac is neutral orange. It is revived on SSX 3 by DJ Atomika that Moby and Mac had been room mates for the past circuits, until Moby had enough of Mac's sloppiness. In SSX 3 Mac has JP listed as his main enemy while Moby has Mac listed as his. Psymon Stark Zoe, Moby's current rider partner, is the only person crazy enough for Psymon, which may speculate Moby's rival standing with Psymon in Blur. In SSX 3, through character interaction, Moby and Psymon can't stand each other. 'JP Arsenault' Former rival of Moby's. He like Zoe hates him mostly due to JP's narssassitic demenor. Moby even said "JP you say you're the real deal, but you're just a charity case." JP responded disdainly with "Suck eggs Moby!" Voice Actors Nick Malaperiman - SSX - SSX Tricky (2000-2001) Trivia Moby is one of two black characters in the series (the other being Seeiah). Moby is from Brixton, England. Other than BMX biking, Moby's other sport is Soccer (Footy in his words). It's widely belived that He, Zoe, and Psymon are in a love triangle. It's unknown why Moby was excluded in On Tour (however he was mentioned in Zoe's after the tour bit). The only game where Moby doesn't have his dreadlocks is SSX Blur. Moby's lottery purchase would be a Private BMX track. Moby's has a pet pug called Penelope. In Moby's pocket's?-EA Big Key chain. Person Moby admires most is Bob Marley. Superhero power- Unbreakable bones. Moby's voice actor (Nick Malaperiman), was at the time, EA's product manager. Moby shared a small rivalry with Allegra. Category:Characters